


of yellow and cornflower blue

by beanpod



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, OT7 Relationship, i was going somewhere but got side-tracked, idk where I was going with this, that one episode of monsta x ray fucked me up bad guys, this is the result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanpod/pseuds/beanpod
Summary: There's a moment—a split of a second, it feels like—when Hoseok turns to look at him with the tiniest of smiles, a smirk, almost, lower lip caught between the row of his sharp teeth. He's got a defiant glint in his eye and the sun is shining off the tips of his fake fringe and he looks—lovely, is the word that comes to Hyunwoo's mind first. He's lovely and beautiful and this is where he belongs, Hyunwoo thinks, under the sun and surrounded by pretty things like himself.





	of yellow and cornflower blue

**Author's Note:**

> i've been working on this shit since wonhee first made an appearance, guys. like, it took me _this_ long to get it out, cAN YOU BELIEVE. 
> 
> anyway, most of it i wrote in the last couple of months and while listening to [this fucking song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DIVK_5uFtOA) on repeat. (it inspired the title, too, a little (it's still a lame title, though, ssh). it inspires a lot of fucking, in my defense, so if you gotta blame someone/thing, there you have it.)
> 
> GUYS, I'M NOT GONNA LIE THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE EVEN FILTHIER. LIKE, THERE'S AROUND 5K OF TAKE-OUTS. FILTHY TAKE-OUTS. BUT THERE'S ONLY SO MANY TIMES A DICK CAN GET HARD, EVEN FICTIONAL ONES, OKAY.

"So, we're cross-dressing again, aren't we," Kihyun deadpans next to him as he reads through the script. The van is quiet (Jooheon and Changkyun are actually for-real snoring in the furthest back seats) and only the rustle of paper can be heard over the engine and traffic outside.

They're driving outside the city for a couple of episodes and the weather is nice for a change; it's windy but slightly warm and everyone's in high spirits. (That, and Hongsik let them have McDonald’s for breakfast, so everyone’s sort of in a food-coma at the moment. At least it’s peaceful.)

Hyunwoo sighs and tips his head back onto the seat. "We're getting really good at it, huh."

"Changkyun loves it," Hyungwon pipes in from next to Kihyun, sleepy-eyed and blinking slowly.

"He knows he's the center of attention when he's wearing a skirt. He loves tormenting us," Kihyun mutters darkly, and Hyunwoo smiles even if he doesn't mean to, because a cranky Kihyun is always fun to watch unravel.

"You love it, too," Hoseok says from behind them, and Hyunwoo's smile spreads a little, a chuckle bubbling up his throat. It gets him an elbow to the ribs and one of Kihyun's glares directed at him, even though it's Hoseok who's saying, "You specially love it when you get to fuck him hard afterwards so I don't see the point of your bitching."

"I didn't hear that," comes Hongsik's voice from the driver's seat. He sighs, long-suffering, and Hyunwoo hides a smile against Kihyun's shoulder.

"What, like someone's going to believe you if you tattle on us," Hyungwon snorts.

"Can you be fucking quiet, I'm trying to nap here," Jooheon grunts. There's a gentle, shushing sound, probably Minhyuk, and some more grumpy murmuring before Jooheon's snoring again.

"Why doesn't Hyungwon get to cross-dress?" Kihyun asks indignantly. He's gone through the whole script, apparently, and he's waving it at Hongsik over his shoulder like he's swatting a fly.

"Are you kidding," it's Hoseok who replies, snorting, "Last time he put on a skirt Minhyuk's dick almost chafed and fell right off. And we literally spent nearly two hundred bucks on lube. In a single weekend. Hyunwoo pulled a muscle from all the fucking, couldn't move for a whole week."

That had happened but it had been worth it, really. "He's pretty." Hyunwoo shrugs a shoulder when Kihyun groans, shoving his wadded-up screen against Hyungwon's smug face.

Hyungwon grins at them, less sleepy and definitely sharper than he needs to. "I'm so fucking superior. Your dicks can't take me."

"Enough dick talk," Hongsik says around a weary sigh. Hyunwoo would pat him in the back if he could reach over, but suddenly there's a Minhyuk half in his lap in his haste to get out of the van. "Time to work and make money. Money you apparently spend unwisely."

" _Dude_ ," Minhyuk says as he slides the door open, mildly scandalized, "good lubrication _is_ important. Didn't your parents give you the sex talk? Hold on, I think I have a pamphlet here somewhere—"

Hyunwoo chuckles and follows Minhyuk out of the van as Hongsik groans, loudly, about how he doesn't get paid enough for this.

Hyunwoo's read the script. He's read it more than once, which is a lot, considering. He must've missed a page, though, because suddenly there's Hoseok in a yellow pretty thing and Hyunwoo nearly swallows his own tongue.

And he's not the only one: Kihyun's fawning over him much like all the styling team is, telling Hoseok how pretty he looks, how soft, and Hyunwoo's gut clenches when Hoseok blushes pink and it spreads over the bridge of his nose. He looks almost sun-kissed and Hyunwoo's _weak_ for him in a way he isn't for anyone else.

There's a moment—a split of a second, it feels like—when Hoseok turns to look at him with the tiniest of smiles, a smirk, almost, lower lip caught between the row of his sharp teeth. He's got a defiant glint in his eye and the sun is shining off the tips of his fake fringe and he looks—lovely, is the word that comes to Hyunwoo's mind first. He's lovely and beautiful and this is where he belongs, Hyunwoo thinks, under the sun and surrounded by pretty things like himself.

Hyunwoo aches; it's a tug that's deep in his gut and spreads slow and steady like a river stream across his entire body. He licks his lips and feels faint, dizzy under the millions of layers they've dressed him in and the weight of the spring sun.

Hoseok bounces on the back of his feet across the yard and still hangs out by the stylists, ready to burst through the seams of his pretty yellow blouse and his long plaid skirt. Hyunwoo wants to touch the hem of it, see if it feels as soft as it looks under his fingertips.

"He's a sight, isn't he," Minhyuk says behind his tinted glasses, mouth slanted sideways. There's a faraway look in his eyes as he stares at Hoseok, and he's twirling the end of one of his hipster scarves through his fingers, contemplative. He throws a look at Hyunwoo and his smile turns awry, almost defeated, like today has been testing his limits as much as Hyunwoo's. "Wait until you see Changkyun."

"What about Changkyun?" comes Jooheon's raspy voice from behind them. He's just woken up from a nap and he looks disheveled and grumpy and like he belongs under a million blankets, not under a curly wig. His mouth is red and pouty and Hyunwoo's nerves are already on fire, can't anyone around him just give him a break? "Is he in a skirt? Where's my phone?"

"He's the prettiest," Minhyuk sighs, his head dropping back to rest on the frame of his chair, blinking at the ceiling like he's asking God to give him the energy to _even_. "That pearl necklace, man. Kid's got beautiful collarbones, we gotta give him that."

Jooheon harrumphs and that's when Changkyun saunters back inside the room, his hair disheveled and his blouse a flowery, pretty thing like himself. There's a pearl necklace around the base of his throat, a heavy pendant on it that makes it drag down between the dip of his, indeed beautiful, collarbones. He's breathtaking and looks _so_ soft, so dainty, and when he looks up at them and flashes them a smile—sharp, he's so sharp, and Hyunwoo needs to remind himself of this constantly—the softness is still there but now it looks like he's daring everyone to _fuck it out of him._

"He's got beautiful everything," Jooheon murmurs, deep with sentiment and Hyunwoo agrees, of course he does, but his eyes stray back to Hoseok still in the make-up set, twenty feet away, the slope of his shoulders and the curve of his hips and the fucking obscenely beautiful way he keeps his mouth parted while a stylist applies tint to his already pink enough lips.

God, Hyunwoo wishes he could jump into the freezing river water and hold his head under the surface for a million years. Cold, freezing water is exactly what his boner needs, anyway.

Hoseok approaches him after the lake shoot, while Hyunwoo’s trying to go through the next half of his script. The weird thing is he can feel Hoseok’s approach, can feel it when Hoseok stops listening to the production assistant that’s been hogging his attention for the past five minutes, decides he’s had enough of “When the camera pans towards you, try to look as tiny as possible, looks more appealing.” Hoseok’s polite smile could cut through glass. Right now, it cuts through the girl’s speech. He says something, she smiles back, and then is off to possibly nag at someone else.

Hyunwoo looks back down at his script, trying hard not to smile. He bites onto the inside of his cheek to save face and listens intently as Hoseok’s steps carry him close, grass crunching under his feet.

“Come here often?” he asks in a breathy voice, twirling a strand of his wig between his fingers. He’s back in the skirt, but it’s chilly enough he’s thrown the green jacket on as well. It should look ridiculous, it really should, and yet.

Hyunwoo huffs and rolls his eyes, going back to his script, or pretending to, really, so he doesn’t look up into the full presence that is Hoseok— he might do something stupid like drool all over if he does. So he pretends this doesn’t affect him, this— Hoseok all blushed from the sun, prettier than he has any right to be.

“Oh, come on, don’t be a spoilsport,” Hoseok whines, in his normal tone of voice now; at least, Hoseok-normal. He drops onto his haunches and, oh, _oh_ , this is so much more dangerous, Hyunwoo thinks, because Hoseok’s looking at him with a lip-caught-between-teeth smile, eyes bright and catching the sun a little. His skirt swallows his lower half, and Hyunwoo focuses on the stretch of the neckline of Hoseok’s yellow blouse: it dips a little between his collarbones, almost like a cleavage.

“Go bother someone else,” Hyunwoo mutters through a dry mouth. His dick twitches in his own costume, good thing it has a shitload of layers.

Hoseok’s lips twitch a little, his eyes go hazy. Hyunwoo knows this expression, this subtle change in the way Hoseok carries himself. He leans forward a little, his hand on Hyunwoo’s knee; it’s barely a touch, barely any pressure at all because Hoseok has impeccable balance, even crouched like this, on uneven ground. It burns, the touch, sears itself into muscle and bone, and fuck, what Hyunwoo wouldn’t give to throw his script to the ground and pull Hoseok into his lap instead.

Fingers curling a little tighter on Hyunwoo’s knee, Hoseok leans closer, closer, tilts his head to the side, his brown wig framing his face beautifully, and his neck bares a little more of skin, his blouse dips that much lower and Hoseok’s pecs look almost like tits now, and Hyunwoo’s mouth fucking waters at the sight he makes, goddamnit. Hoseok catches the shaky exhale Hyunwoo lets out and goes for a low-blow, asks in a tiny whisper, lips impossibly pink and already smirking, “Do you want me to call you ‘Oppa’, then?”

Hyunwoo hisses out a breath through gritted teeth; fuck, he’s half hard already, what the fuck. “What the fuck,” he says, has half a mind to look around but everyone’s still taking a break and gearing up for the next segment and are not paying attention to them. Hoseok chuckles softly, more air than sound escaping him, and Hyunwoo’s eyes flash back to him. “You’re such an asshole.”

“Should I go bother Hyungwon, then?” Hoseok asks sweetly, batting his long lashes. “You guys been looking a lot cozy today.”

Hyunwoo’s lips twitch a little on their own. “You jealous?”

“Please, I have nothing to be jealous of,” Hoseok counters, and removes his hand from where it’s been clutching at Hyunwoo’s knee. Hyunwoo almost misses the touch, almost. Not the place, he reminds himself. “I’ve seen they way you’ve been looking at me all day.” Hoseok’s bold when he knows he has the upper hand on something; he gets cocky and flirty and bites at his lips more than Hyunwoo’s comfortable with because then all he can think about is that mouth. He takes it further, scoots closer until he’s leaning both elbows on Hyunwoo’s thighs.

He makes it look harmless enough. Just two band-mates talking. Might be discussing the script. Hyunwoo hates him a little because he’s getting hard and by the way Hoseok’s cheeks flush a darker shade of pink, he must’ve realized as well.

“I can tell this gets you going,” Hoseok says again, voice low, lips barely moving, still smirking in that unfairly sexy way he does. “Is it the blouse, Hyunwoo? Do you like the way it fits? It’s pretty soft, I bet you’d like to touch it.” He licks his lower lip, bites onto it a little. “The skirt, too, you know. It’s soft and it feels nice between my legs.” His smirk grows, indecent now, so fucking indecent. “Ask me if I’m wearing underwear, Hyunwoo.”

Hyunwoo’s script is wrinkled in his fingers, beyond salvation, and he wants to just— chuck it at the floor and kiss Hoseok senseless, fuck. Hyunwoo’s pretty sure he’s sweating under his own wig like nobody’s business.

Hoseok stands up then, fluid, so fucking graceful, dusts off his skirt a little and gives Hyunwoo a pretty grin, all teeth and wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. “I’m going to find something to drink. Want me to get you anything?”

Hyunwoo grits his teeth again— God, his next visit to the dentist will be hell, probably— and shakes his head. Hoseok walks away, his hips swaying a little, and Hyunwoo takes a deep breath, wishing for death right now and right here, or a mouth around his dick, whatever happens first.

What's worse is that the smirk never really comes off Hoseok's pretty pink mouth for the rest of the shoot.

It gets somewhat easier, later, when Hoseok redirects his attention to everyone else, everyone except Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo watches from the side, where he stands with Hyungwon and waits for extra direction for their next skit, and Hoseok flocks about everyone, his smile coy and pretty but a lot more subdued than he’s been throughout the day, like he’s trying to hold back.

“He’s fucking with you,” Hyungwon mutters, leaning their shoulders together. He’s been looking at where Hoseok and Changkyun have been tormenting Jooheon for the past thirty minutes, making kissy faces at him. “Saw him all over you earlier. You looked ready to either punch him or fuck him. Hot as hell, hyung, gotta give you that.”

“Shut up,” Hyunwoo mutters back, and Hyungwon chuckles heartily at his side. “I think I’ve been hard for twelve straight hours.”

“Kinky,” Hyungwon grins, and shakes his head a little when Hyunwoo groans and shoves him away.

“You know how he gets, though,” Hyungwon continues, like Hyunwoo has given him any indication he’s into the conversation and it isn’t about to give him the hives. 

But that’s the thing, because Hyunwoo knows— which is a stretch, really, because Hoseok’s to this day the hardest one to figure out, in Hyunwoo’s opinion— how Hoseok gets. Today, though? Today has been testing all the limits and Hyunwoo’s been at the end of his own for half a day already.

“He's gonna be too proud to ask for it,” Hyungwon says with a knowing smirk, and then: “So, maybe just humor him a little. He likes it, the attention. Gets extra sweet for it afterwards, you know.”

And _that_ Hyunwoo knows. He knows first-hand. (But he also knows Hoseok likes it rough—he begs, gets on his knees and holds his hands behind his back and whimpers 'Please, please, please', until his mouth is full of cock, his cheeks stained red and teary.)

They get back to shooting and later, when they’re thanking the staff and accepting bags of food, Hoseok strays to the side and a stylist hands him a paper bag. Hoseok grins so wide Hyunwoo’s afraid his face might break, he thanks the staff with a bow and a cheery “Thank you, noona! I’ll use it well.” She laughs and pats his shoulder and as they all move to the car, Hoseok’s eyes find his across the lot.

He bites his lip and has motherfucking gall to wink.

"I have a favor to ask," he tells Kihyun as they're unloading their stuff from the car. Everyone’s upstairs already because everyone’s a little shit. Kihyun's half asleep on his feet and he gets grumpy when he's like this but he's also the only one who can round everyone up after a busy day.

(He also pretends he doesn’t like it, but this is the kind of control he enjoys best.)

Kihyun lets out a grunt in acknowledgement and Hyunwoo almost feels like shit asking this of him— almost. "I need you to get everyone out tonight."

"What," Kihyun starts, squinting at him while simultaneously trying to balance half their luggage, "what do you mean _get everyone out_ , have you met them _at all_? Jesus Christ, what the fuck did Minhyuk even pack, I swear to fucking god."

Hyunwoo takes the bags in Kihyun's left hand and presses his mouth into a thin line. It's his leader face, it _has_ to work. "A favor, like I said." What he means, though, is _I’ll owe you a Big One for this_ , but he really hopes he doesn’t have to say it out loud. Power in words, and all that.

Kihyun sighs, hefting a bag onto his shoulder. He peers at Hyunwoo for a couple of seconds, and then his eyes flash with something Hyunwoo can’t really judge. “Ah, I see,” Kihyun says at last, and a smirk spreads his lips, “so I’m supposed to take out who, exactly?”

“Everyone,” Hyunwoo says, again, swallowing a little dryly. “Except Hoseok.”

The smirk on Kihyun’s mouth grows. “Right.” He sighs again, and starts making his way towards the elevator, Hyunwoo following close behind. “Fine, I’ll take them out. A movie, maybe; Changkyun’s been meaning to drag us all out on a ‘Midnight movie date’, whatever the hell that is. I can give you a couple hours, tops. Maybe three, if we get hungry afterwards. That okay?”

Hyunwoo’s breath hitches a little as they step into the lift. He nods, clears his throat and tries not to flush at the sight of Kihyun’s smirk only getting wider. “Yeah, that’s okay.”

Minhyuk gives him a thumbs up on his way out. He’s the last one out, his hair still damp from his shower, and Hyunwoo kicks a foot out and hopes it lands somewhere painful as he literally kicks Minhyuk out of the apartment. His cackling peal of laughter as he heads for the elevator makes Hyunwoo’s tummy tight with excitement.

Hoseok’s been in the shower for the past twenty minutes, and Hyunwoo’s half tempted to just burst in there and get this over with— but truth is Hoseok hasn’t looked at him since they got home, he’d grabbed his stuff, thanked Kihyun for bringing it all up with a kiss to the cheek, and gone to his room. The paper bag had been tightly held in his left hand.

Hyunwoo had been second to take a shower— fucking wigs and sand that gets every-fucking-where— and is now clad in sweats and a t-shirt that’s probably as old as the band.

He feels stupid loitering around the hall, fingers itching a little, whole body strung tight. This is the worst part, he thinks, the waiting, the anticipation. It sets shakes on his fingers as he pushes them through his hair and, fuck, breathless laughter scapes him because, what the fuck.

It’s not the first time they’re gonna fuck. It’s not even the first time one of them’s gonna dress up.

So, what’s got Hyunwoo in _such_ a twist, damn it—

“What are you doing?”

Hyunwoo’s teeth close with a click. He spins on his heels to find Hoseok by his room’s door, holding a towel around his waist. He’s pink everywhere, wet and just so fucking impossible. He’s also dripping all over the floor and Hongsik’s gonna fuck them both up if they don’t clean it up.

Hyunwoo figures he does look pretty ridiculous, just standing there, laughing by himself. His hair feels messy, too.

“I’m not doing anything,” he says, smartly.

Hoseok’s lips twitch. “So you just weren’t out here _impatiently_ waiting for pretty Wonhee to come out of the shower?”

“Wonhee was kind of annoying,” Hyunwoo throws back, because if Hoseok wants to do this, Hyunwoo’s game. He shrugs a shoulder when Hoseok gasps, offended. “Was kinda married, too. I don’t fuck married people.”

“Ah,” Hoseok nods in understanding. “Alright, then.” His teeth look sharp as he grins. “Guess you’re stuck with me.”

“A real hardship,” Hyunwoo agrees as he steps closer and into Hoseok’s space, and next thing he knows Hoseok’s leaning against the closed door of his room, tilting his head back a little, his neck a long, pale line. He smells like lemongrass and mint.

“Yeah,” Hoseok breathes, his other hand on Hyunwoo’s stomach, over his shirt, dangerously close to the hem of his pants and the half-hard outline of his dick. “ _Real_ hard.”

Hyunwoo takes a step closer and—

Hosek takes a step back, his door open now. His smile is blinding as he walks backwards into his room, the fucking cocktease. Hyunwoo’s left there, grasping at nothing, feeling breathless and like he just stepped off stage, adrenaline thickening in his veins.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Hoseok says, nodding at his bed. He grabs a paper bag— _the_ paper bag— from his desk chair and kisses the corner of Hyunwoo’s mouth on his way out, no extra contact between them whatsoever. “I’ll be right back.”

Hyunwoo nods and swallows and watches Hoseok leave towards the bathroom.

Hoseok comes back into the room ten minutes later— ten minutes in which Hyunwoo goes from half-hard to fully-hard and then back to half-hard, which cannot be healthy at all, god, his dick is going to _fall off_ ; ten minutes that Hyunwoo spends going idly through Hoseok’s desk and then the first drawer of his bedside table, where he finds lube and condoms actually labelled _MINHYUK’S. DO NOT TOUCH, HYUNGWON, I MEAN IT_ and a shitload of trinkets that apparently Hoseok is either collecting or downright hoarding; _ten fucking minutes_ of which Hyunwoo spends three of trying to figure out how to comfortably lie on Hoseok’s bed without looking too eager— and Hyunwoo is suddenly teleported back to earlier today, Hoseok in his complete outfit, wig and pretty yellow headband included. He’s even wearing those plain white socks, is he.

Hyunwoo exhales through his nose as Hoseok walks into his room, gently closing the door behind himself. He’s got a shy smile on his mouth— is he wearing lipstick, too? Hyunwoo can’t wait to find out— and he’s wringing his fingers together, looking shy, almost unsure.

“How do I look?” he asks.

What are words. Hyunwoo knows he can articulate some. Like, he _knows_. He just _can’t_ make his mouth work, can’t string two coherent ideas together. It’s probably because blood’s going south at alarming speed, shit.

It’s apparently a passable response: Hoseok beams at him and steps closer, touching the fabric of his skirt and the hem of his untucked blouse. “That good, huh,” he mutters, and Hyunwoo swallows, nods a little dumbly as he sits back more comfortably against the headboard.

Hoseok takes it as the rightful and clear invitation it is and climbs onto the bed, holding his skirt up a little so he can knee-walk up the length of it until he’s in Hyunwoo’s lap. He’s already a little pink, color high in his cheeks, and there’s a tell-tale crease in the general area of his crotch in the fabric of his skirt, even as he sits carefully on Hyunwoo’s crotch. The long fabric pools around him, over his legs, and Hyunwoo puts careful hands low on Hoseok’s hips and _ohfuckohfuckohfuck_ it does feel softer than it looks.

Hyunwoo’s sure his sweatpants hide _nothing_ and Hoseok can tell just how hard he is, pressed to his ass, and they both shiver a little as Hoseok’s weight settles.

“Hey,” Hoseok breathes, his hands cupping the back of Hyunwoo’s neck and tugging him closer gently, “c’mere.”

He’s not wearing any lipstick; he tastes mostly like toothpaste and like himself, and he kisses Hyunwoo slowly, almost shyly, lips closed and warm. It’s like time stops a little and all Hyunwoo can focus on is the press of Hoseok’s lips on his, the gentle touch of his fingers in Hyunwoo’s hair, the slow— maddeningly slow— roll of his hips, little squirming swivels that have Hyunwoo clutching at his waist a little harder.

Hyunwoo finds the hem of the pretty yellow blouse and touches it almost reverently, can’t believe he _can_ now when he’s been thinking about it all day. Hoseok’s mouth twitches a little against his own and it’s all the encouragement he needs: he lifts it up a little, fingers careful on the fabric of Hoseok’s skirt, up and up and up until his fingertips find the smooth skin of Hoseok’s sides. He gasps into the kiss, his lips parting, and oh, his tongue touches Hyunwoo’s lower lip and the shudder that goes through both of them feels endless.

Hoseok pulls back a little, their lips still touching, and his fingers clutch a little tighter at Hyunwoo’s hair. "Hyunwoo," he whispers, lips pressed to his cheek, "oh, Hyunwoo, I'm so wet."

“Fuck,” Hyunwoo exhales, his mouth pressed to Hoseok’s jaw, and he leaves kisses there, and lower, lower until he can feel the neckline of Hoseok’s blouse brush his lower lip. He wants to bite and suck bruises there but knows he can’t; he uses more tongue than teeth instead, enough until Hoseok’s squirming and panting against his temple. “Show me,” he breathes, and if his nails dig a little hard into Hoseok’s sides, he only shudders harder in return. “Can you lift your skirt up for me?”

Hoseok pulls further back and Hyunwoo can stare at him, he’s flushed and his mouth is kissed swollen. Hyunwoo can’t help but lean in for another searing kiss, and Hoseok makes wonderful mewling noises into it even as he tries to lift the skirt of his lap unsuccessfully. He laughs against Hyunwoo’s mouth, “This thing is so fucking big.”

Hyunwoo snorts, nips gently at Hoseok’s lower lip. “Don’t gotta flatter me like that, you know.”

“Shut up,” Hoseok huffs, and then the thousand miles of fabric are finally pulled up his thighs— his beautifully strong thighs, shit, Hyunwoo’s mouth waters at the sight of them, _always_ — and his hard, flushed dick springs free.

“No underwear?” Hyunwoo raises both eyebrows. “Naughty.”

“It’s called preparedness,” Hoseok throws back, and bites at his lower lip as he sits back on Hyunwoo’s lap, “thought you might appreciate it.” His thighs spread further apart and he leans back until he’s almost horizontal and can slip two fingers into himself. Hyunwoo watches with bated breath and his hands hovering by the sides uselessly, exhaling only when Hoseok releases a shuddery little sigh, pumping his fingers in and out slowly.

“I appreciate it a lot,” Hyunwoo murmurs, and swipes his thumb across Hoseok’s hole when he pulls his fingers free. Hoseok smirks up at him and lets Hyunwoo take over, lets Hyunwoo put a couple of fingers in him, slowly going in and out, and _fuck_ , he _is_ wet, so wet the lube squelches loudly when he fucks his fingers in.

Hoseok’s thighs quiver a little when Hyunwoo uses the flat of his thumb to rub small circles at the skin behind his balls. He moans, high and breathy, head thrown back, and if he spreads his legs any further he’s gonna strain something, fuck, but looks like he can’t help himself, his hips rocking back into Hyunwoo’s touch, fists tight on the bedding, knuckles white. He looks completely debauched already, skirt pooled around his hips, his blouse hitched up a little so his belly is uncovered, fringe sticking to his forehead.

 _And we’ve just gotten started_ , Hyunwoo thinks, his other hand slowly trailing up a pale, shivering thigh.

“Fuck,” Hoseok breathes, pulling his lower lip into his mouth with his teeth. Hyunwoo crooks his fingers, spreads them a little, and Hoseok whines, loud, and his neglected dick twitches right before Hyunwoo’s eyes. “Fuck, just like that.”

Hyunwoo fucks him like that for a couple more thrusts and then pulls his fingers free. Hoseok whines at the loss and Hyunwoo soothes him with both hands cupping the backs of his thighs. “Hey,” he says when Hoseok focuses hazy eyes on him, tugging on him a little. “Come back here.”

Hoseok sits back up a little wobbly. His wig is somehow messed up a little.

“Your hair looks funny,” he tells him, trying not to laugh.

“Your _face_ looks funny,” Hoseok retorts, and then huffs a laugh himself, reaching up and pulling the wig off. “Thing gets hot real fast, Jesus,” he says with an annoyed little sigh, and throws it away, lets it fall off the side of the bed.

It’s not much of a difference; he still looks hot as all hell in the blouse and— most likely already ruined— skirt and Hyunwoo would very much enjoy divesting him off every item with his teeth. Hoseok resettles on his lap and they both sigh at the contact, Hoseok’s dick nestled along the clothed line of Hyunwoo’s own. He feels good like this, his hands returning to their place on Hoseok’s waist and Hoseok’s cradling the back of his head.

He noses delicately at the skin above the neckline of his blouse, and Hoseok makes a tiny, gasping sound, mutters, “That tickles,” and Hyunwoo uses his mouth instead, once more kissing at licking wishing he could leave marks.

"I wanna suck you off," Hyunwoo says into the crook of Hoseok's neck, and it sets shakes on his fingers, how _much_ he really really wants to have Hoseok's dick in his mouth. Hoseok kisses the top of his cheek and nods, leaning in for another slow, soft kiss.

Sometimes Hoseok likes it fast, hard, rough. He gets demanding, mouth harsh and teeth sharp in a way Hyunwoo still can't keep up with. On those days, he seeks Kihyun, whose teeth and tongue are as sharp behind closed doors, and they work it out as best they can and the rest of them wait that out with bated breath, the aftermath, Hoseok's shoulders a little less tense, his smile a little brighter, Kihyun a little softer to everyone.

Sometimes, like right now, he kisses sweetly, almost shyly, a sigh caught between his lips, his fingers soft in Hyunwoo's hair, pliant and easy under him when Hyunwoo rolls them over, and Hyunwoo's chest tightens a little, his lungs squeezing in as much air as possible as he wonders who else gets to see Hoseok like this, flushed and sweet and impossible.

Hyunwoo kisses him as he rucks the skirt back up, bites at his lower lip when he finds the skin of Hoseok’s hips again, and he ruts against him a little, just to take the edge off himself, and Hoseok’s arms get tighter around him. Hyunwoo finds the back of Hoseok’s right thigh and pulls it back, and Hoseok keens against his mouth, a little desperately, a little wantonly. It makes Hyunwoo suck on his tongue a little as he slowly thrusts a finger into him again.

Hyunwoo pulls back and kisses the side of his neck again, wastes no more time on his path down until he’s scooting down the bed a little and he can suck Hoseok’s dick into his mouth, two fingers fucking him in a deep thrust.

“Fuck,” Hoseok moans, his own fingers twisted hard in Hyunwoo’s hair. “Fuck, yes. _Yes_.”

Secretly, Hyunwoo thinks this is the part he enjoys best. Hoseok’s _so_ responsive, his breathy moans, his pleas for more, deeper, _more, Hyunwoo, please_ going straight to that part of himself that likes having this kind of power and enjoys Hoseok enjoying himself. 

He thrusts his fingers slowly and Hoseok whines higher, his dick twitching on Hyunwoo’s tongue— he’s responsive because he’s _sensitive_ and so fucking ticklish, especially when Hyunwoo traces careful fingers up his side, makes Hoseok thrash on the bed, his hips bucking and his dick sliding deeper down Hyunwoo’s throat. His fingers have found the back of Hyunwoo’s head and Hyunwoo thinks _yes, yes_ before Hoseok tangles them in his hair and tugs.

Hyunwoo entertains the notion of fucking Hoseok just like this until he comes down his throat until Hoseok tugs on his hair a little gentler, patting his cheek with a hand and whispering, “Hyunwoo, please— c’mere. C’mere, kiss me.”

He pulls off with a loud ‘pop’, his lower lip catching at the ridge under the head of Hoseok’s dick. “I’m kind of in the middle of somethin’, here,” he says.

“Shut up, kiss me,” Hoseok demands breathlessly, letting go of Hyunwoo altogether so he can reach for the skirt. “Help me get this off, too, I’m about to sweat my balls off.”

Hyunwoo smiles sideways and leans down to nuzzle at Hoseok’s balls. He looks up, “Nah, they seem fine to me.”

Hoseok swats at him with part of the skirt. “Come on,” he whines, and Hyunwoo huffs a laugh through his nose as he gets back up and helps Hoseok off the skirt, and if he maybe drops a kiss here and there over Hoseok’s thighs as he’s at it, Hoseok doesn’t seem to mind.

Hyunwoo lets the fabric slide over the side of the bed, sitting back on his haunches so he can take a look at Hoseok, who’s sprawled on the bed all flushed and impossible and still very, _very_ hard. The hem of his yellow blouse brushes the tip of his dick and he looks so _pretty_ Hyunwoo thinks he could cry.

He reaches behind himself to tug his shirt over his head, throws it carelessly to the floor, and Hoseok’s mouth twitches upwards as he wraps a hand around himself, his eyelids fluttering a little.

 _Fuck_ , he’s so beautiful.

He strokes his cock slowly, still wet with Hyunwoo’s spit, and his lips pull into a smirk. “You gonna give me a hand?”

“Looks like you’re doing alright on your own,” Hyunwoo says, licks his lower lip and feels his stomach tighten at the taste of Hoseok still lingering there.

Hoseok throws his head back and laughs, his hips still fucking up into the tight curl of his fingers. Hyunwoo uses the moment to lean closer and nuzzle at the inside of Hoseok’s left knee, his lips skimming the delicate skin, and Hoseok jumps under his mouth, lets out a hiss of a breath and his hips buck up harder.

“You’re a menace,” Hoseok grits, and he squeezes at the base of his cock once, his chest moving quickly as he pants. His eyes are wide open and they’re intense, and it’s the first glimpse of the real Hoseok— at least the Hoseok Hyunwoo understands a little better— he can see.

“It’s not my fault you’re so ticklish,” Hyunwoo shrugs, and sits back against the headboard, slumping a little so he can lift his hips and start kicking his sweats off. “Not my fault you like it so much, either.”

Hoseok sits back up then crawls on all fours towards him, helps pull Hyunwoo’s pants off his legs and then off him for good. He knee-walks over him until they’re pretty much flush together from hips to mouths. The fabric of Hoseok’s blouse feels light and silky against Hyunwoo’s chest, feels just as soft when Hyunwoo curls his fingers over Hoseok’s sides to keep him close.

“There’s lube under the pillow,” Hoseok breathes against his mouth, their lips barely touching.

Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow. “Preparedness, huh,” he mutters.

Hoseok’s lips twitch and he hums, rocking his hips slowly, his cock dragging alongside Hyunwoo’s. It makes them both groan a little, Hyunwoo’s fingers tightening on Hoseok’s side, his mouth falling open. It’s apparently what Hoseok’s been waiting for; he licks inside with purpose, fucks his tongue into Hyunwoo’s mouth and clutches at his shoulders like he’s afraid he might float away. Hyunwoo gives as much as he gets, finds it incredibly difficult to keep up with Hoseok’s mouth and _his dick_ on his own while simultaneously trying to reach for the lube.

It’s Hoseok who finds it, eventually. He laughs into the kiss and Hyunwoo does, too, breathing hard when Hoseok pulls back to rest their foreheads together. “We’d make great boyscouts,” Hoseok murmurs smugly. The click of the lube’s cap is quite loud now that the only sound is them breathing hard.

“Not sure keeping lube under the pillow is something they’d hand out badges for,” Hyunwoo says, managing to keep his voice steady even as Hoseok reaches in between them to spread lube over his dick.

Hoseok’s got his lip between his teeth, though he’s smiling a little. “It’d at least make Minhyuk proud,” he says, squeezing at the base of Hyunwoo’s dick, making him groan and arch up. His slick hand is _everywhere_ , around the base, around the head, fingers loose under the crown, back around his balls. Hyunwoo’s hips rock on their own, seeking that touch, the slight pressure of Hoseok’s fingers and the mad slow way his thumb circles the slit at the tip.

“Fuck,” Hyunwoo breathes, and Hoseok hums, deep in his throat, murmuring, “Yeah, babe, there we go,” as he gets back to it with renewed vigor, bites onto Hyunwoo’s lip instead as he strokes him slow and dirty until Hyunwoo’s bucking so hard he thinks he’s about to knock Hoseok off. For all this whole thing was supposed to be for Hoseok, he feels strangely on display.

“Lube,” he rasps, his hands leaving Hoseok so he can reach for it, and it takes him far longer than he needs to find it, tipped somewhere near Hoseok’s knee. He uncaps it one handed and is pretty sure he makes a whole mess of it on the sheets but finally there’s lube on his fingers and Hoseok’s making strangled, cut-off noises as he rubs off along Hyunwoo’s hip.

“Fuck me,” Hoseok asks in a needy whisper, and Hyunwoo complies, does as he’s told because truth is there’s not one thing he would deny Hoseok, ever.

He traces Hoseok’s already loose hole with his fingertips, makes Hoseok arch into it, his hand on Hyunwoo’s dick faltering. He balances on both hands near Hyunwoo’s shoulders as he pushes his ass back into Hyunwoo’s touch, two of Hyunwoo’s fingers slipping inside easy as nothing. Hoseok’s eyes flutter shut, his mouth parted in a quiet, strained moan.

Hyunwoo watches him, watches as he fucks his fingers deeper and spreads them a little, watches as Hoseok’s cheeks flush a deeper pink and pulls his lower lip into his mouth to bite hard at it. The tip of his dick is leaving a mess of smeared pre-come all along the side of Hyunwoo’s right hip, some of it catching on the hem of his blouse and the sight of it makes Hyunwoo fucks his fingers harder, Hoseok keening above him as Hyunwoo grips the shirt and tugs Hoseok closer still.

“Oh god,” Hoseok breathes, rocking back into Hyunwoo’s fingers. “Oh god— more, please, more— ”

Hyunwoo gives him three fingers the next time he thrusts inside. Hoseok drops his head, his mouth hovering by Hyunwoo’s cheek. “Please,” he’s saying, breathless and wound tight, his arms shaking as he holds himself up, “Hyunwoo, fuck me, come on, do it.”

It takes a couple extra thrusts for Hyunwoo to finally pull his fingers free— Hoseok makes a sound like he’s been punched— and to maneuver Hoseok enough to align his dick with his ass. He leaves one hand tight around his dick, uses the other to keep Hoseok’s hips steady, and slowly pushes the tip inside.

He goes slow; Hoseok makes another needy noise as he rocks back, Hyunwoo’s cock going deeper and here Hyunwoo has to hold his breath and clench his eyes shut and clutch at Hoseok’s hips and groan deep in his chest that turns into Hoseok’s name, uttered sharply against the corner of his mouth.

Hoseok brushes their cheeks together, and then their lips. “Fuck,” he whispers, and Hyunwoo’s eyes find his, a little hazy from so close. Hoseok blinks slowly, rocks back into Hyunwoo’s cock a little bit more, both of their breaths hitching. “Fuck, you feel so fucking good.”

“Shit, you too.” Hyunwoo tilts his hips up and Hoseok exhales heavily, chanting “Yes, yes, yes,” as he settles back, his hands flat on Hyunwoo’s chest as he supports himself. Hyunwoo lets his hands cup Hoseok’s hips for a moment before he slides them up, soft fabric under his fingertips. “Have I told you how fucking good this looks on you?”

Hoseok huffs a laugh that ends on a soft groan as he rolls his hips. “Was kinda giving up on it,” he says, licking his lip and breathing a high “ _Oh,_ ” as Hyunwoo fucks up a little sharper than he intended to. “Knew you liked the skirt— _fuck_ , yes, like that— the blouse? Wasn’t so sure.”

“I love it,” Hyunwoo says, his hands going higher, his thrusts steady. He touches the front of it, and Hoseok’s grin is sharp when Hyunwoo realizes that the front of it is caught between them, between Hoseok’s dick and Hyunwoo’s stomach where Hoseok’s been steadily fucking his own dick, probably making a mess of its insides, too. “I _really_ love it,” he says again, his fingers on the front of it now, and he can’t help the sharp thrust he makes while pressing both thumbs to where he thinks Hoseok’s nipples might be.

And the thing is, with the way he’s propped up, Hoseok’s pecs squeezed between his own arms like that, it’s almost like he’s got tits, far more curves on the front of the blouse than there’d been minutes ago. Hoseok’s eyes are sharp as he makes an encouraging noise, like he’s read Hyunwoo’s mind just now. So Hyunwoo touches him with a little more purpose, cups both palms around Hoseok’s tits and squeezes.

Hoseok makes a noise like he’s dying. He whispers, “Please, Hyunwoo, I—” and Hyunwoo does it again, fucks up harder into him when Hoseok drops his ass down, his breath hitching.

“Fuck,” Hyunwoo mutters, and Hoseok’s eyelids flutter shut once more as Hyunwoo rubs tight, tiny circles around his nipples, over the shirt, sensitive as fuck when he’s not wearing his piercing; he’s riding Hyunwoo’s dick so deep it’s a miracle Hyunwoo hasn’t come yet, even though it’s like he can already taste his orgasm on his tongue, Hoseok’s spreading right under his fingertips.

Hoseok sits up straight then, his whole weight on Hyunwoo’s dick. He stares down and him with his mouth parted open and sweat at the top of his lip; he reaches for the hem of the blouse and pulls it slowly off himself. Hyunwoo’s cock twitches at the sight, all pale skin and hard muscle and the prettiest of curves here and there revealing themselves.

“Felt that,” Hoseok murmurs, shoving the shirt aside. He licks his lower lip, rocks his hips a little and clenches tight around Hyunwoo’s dick. “Felt good.”

“Fuck,” Hyunwoo exhales, his hands fiding Hoseok’s thighs, his hips, curls the right one around Hoseok’s dick. He wants to say _You’re beautiful_ but Hoseok’s gaze is charged and defiant and there are times Hyunwoo knows a lost battle when he sees one. He lets the thought go and focuses instead on Hoseok slumping and closing the distance between them, his elbows at either side of Hyunwoo’s head.

They’re staring intently at each other, even as Hoseok moans out a breathy little thing and starts riding Hyunwoo’s dick again, pace harder this time.

Hyunwoo keeps his strokes in time with the roll of Hoseok’s hips, fucks up into him when Hoseok drops down; it’s pretty much like dancing, finding the pace and right rhythm until they’re both shaking, until Hoseok’s licking his mouth open and it takes all of Hyunwoo’s energy to kiss back like his body isn’t lit on fire, like he isn’t trying to breathe through Hoseok.

“I'm not gonna break,” Hoseok whispers, and Hyunwoo thinks, stomach tight, _I want you to_.

So he fucks him hard and deep and fast until Hoseok’s whining and his fingers are tight in Hyunwoo’s hair and Hoseok’s mouth is pressed to his temple. It’s like it’s too much and not enough— too much of this, them, and not enough time, not enough room. Hoseok rides him faster, harder, meets him thrust for thrust, mutters, “Fuck, I love this, I love you,” voice strained and shot to hell, and Hyunwoo strokes him tighter, puts his teeth to the base of Hoseok’s throat.

Hoseok comes with a sweet, sweet noise, cock twitching in Hyunwoo's palm, his ass so tight around Hyunwoo’s dick it’s like can’t breathe. He slumps to the side with a whine, his brow damp with sweat, and he smiles at Hyunwoo, dazedly, his lip between his teeth to stifle another whine when the tip of Hyunwoo's dick slips out of him.

"Put it back in," he sighs softly, nails blunt on the back of Hyunwoo's neck; he moans, high and breathy as Hyunwoo fucks back in, as much as he can with Hoseok slumped like this. Still gets the job done, though, and Hoseok clenches around him, his eyes so bright, "Will you fuck me like this?"

Hyunwoo pulls Hoseok closer, pliant and easy with orgasm, pulls Hoseok's thigh over his hip, wraps both arms around his waist. He buries his face in Hoseok's sweaty neck, bites at his collarbones gently and the moan Hoseok lets out is needy, Hyunwoo's hips snap forward, once, twice, Hoseok's loose hole fluttering around the crown of his dick.

Hyunwoo loves it like this, slow and sloppy and stifling hot, sweaty and _wet_ , Hoseok's fingers digging into his back, his legs—his whole body—trying to pull Hyunwoo closer, deeper.

"Come inside me," Hoseok whispers, the sweetest of sounds in Hyunwoo's ear, "come inside me, Hyunwoo, please, please," and he clenches around Hyunwoo's cock, so, so perfect, so infuriatingly beautiful, and Hyunwoo groans, hands gripping Hoseok's ass with both hands, rocking his hips to meet his thrusts.

It's maddeningly slow, takes him forever to tip over the edge, Hoseok's mouth in his ear asking for it, begging Hyunwoo to "Come, please, fuck me, make me feel it."

Hyunwoo comes with a groan, buries it in Hoseok’s neck and shakes and shakes and shakes while Hoseok kisses his cheek, his slack lips, his temple, anywhere he can reach. Hoseok whispers his name and Hyunwoo slowly comes back to it, his fingers still curled possessively around Hoseok’s hips.

“Hey,” Hoseok whispers, kissing just under his eyes.

Hyunwoo grunts in return and kisses Hoseok’s chin absently as he slowly pulls out. He shivers a little, and Hoseok’s body echoes it as he stretches a little. Fuck, every muscle in his body is _sore_ but well used. He’s gonna sleep for thirteen hours straight, probably.

“We should take a shower,” he says, touching Hoseok’s back. “We’re all sweaty and full of come.”

“ _I’m_ full of come.” Hoseok huffs a tiny little laugh, kisses his forehead when Hyunwoo just rolls his eyes in return. “We can take a shower later. Let’s just...” he waves a hand vaguely. “Enjoy the afterglow.”

“The guys’ll be back any minute now—”

“Enjoy the fucking afterglow with me, damn it,” Hoseok whines, pushing his head under Hyunwoo’s chin much like Jooheon’s kittens would do. “‘sides, I gave a lot of cash to Hyungwon. They’ll be out a while.”

Hyunwoo gasps. “ _I_ gave _Kihyun_ a lot of cash.”

Hoseok nips at his collarbone. “I wanna say _preparedness_ but I don’t wanna hurt your boyscout sensibilities.”

“I hate you,” Hyunwoo deadpans.

Hoseok huffs and sits up, groping around the bed for a while before he comes back with his yellow shirt. He uses it to clean his come off Hyunwoo’s stomach and then uses it to wipe— half-assedly, Hyunwoo would like to point out— between his legs and the base of his mostly soft dick.

“My pretty outfit is ruined,” Hoseok sighs as he throws the dirty shirt across the room. He blows a breath and his fringe shivers as he slumps back into the pillows. It’s kind of cute. “Sooyoung noona is gonna be so pissed.”

“You put it to good use,” Hyunwoo says warmly, pats his belly for good measure, “and it was for a good cause, wasn’t it. Think of all the money it took, too.”

“Those fuckers,” Hoseok mutters, shoving most of the blanket towards Hyunwoo, “if they don’t come back with something to eat, I swear to god—”

Hyunwoo chuckles and pulls the blanket over his shoulder, lets Hoseok keep the corner of it around his waist. Hoseok’s toes are already going cold, what the fuck, he probably needs the blanket more than Hyunwoo does. Maybe.

“If they don’t we can withhold details. Tell’em we just watched a movie,” Hyunwoo says. “Maybe hide the outfit. Or burn it, babe, whatever’s easier.”

Hoseok makes a soft contented sigh as he presses closer, his forehead pressed to Hyunwoo’s shoulder. “I think the skirt can still be saved. That shirt, though.”

“It’s okay, I’ll buy you a new one.” Hoseok huffs a laugh and Hyunwoo grins at him, nodding, “I’ll buy you lots of them. All of the colors.”

“Shut up,” Hoseok says around a chuckle, kisses his shoulder before tucking in close again. After a while, he says, “Maybe something in red, though. And lacey. Something _see-through_. I feel like giving MInhyuk a heart attack.”

Hyunwoo laughs until he snorts.

**Author's Note:**

> beanpod aka queen of bad endings strikes again what did you expect
> 
> also was the skirt even cornflower blue idk but we're gonna go with it because hoseok is pretty like a flower so it fits
> 
> also the ot7ness? didn't know how bad i wanted it till i had it, guys, that shit is strong af
> 
> also thank you for reading and leaving comments and/or kudos if you do <3


End file.
